Saved
by Sincerely Ro Mance
Summary: This is just a pointless one-shot I wrote based off a scene from Spirit:Stallion of the Cimarron. UPDATE: I just turned it into a story. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, yeah, I got this idea when I watched Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron. Hey! Don't make fun of me! It's a great movie… even though it's about animated horses. I used to watch it all the time when I was a kid, and, well, yeah. So, yeah. I hope you enjoy it! It's got kind of a crappy ending, just to warn you.**

Caspian's Point Of View

The battle wasn't going very well; we had been forced back to the river. The Telmarines had started using expositions when the worst of the worst happened. I noticed Lucy, she was being attacked, and then… I noticed Susan. She rode in on a horse, swooping in to save her sister.

She yelled at Lucy to run, and Lucy did as told. I watched, terrified, as everything seemed to slow down. A bomb went off, spooking Susan's horse, causing it to rear. Susan was thrown off into the deep rushing water.

"No!" I screamed, running towards the water. I ran along the water's edge, keeping pace with her as she was dragged down the river. I took off my armor, and threw it as I ran. I ran up a rock that went out over the water and without hesitation I dove in.

Susan went under screaming my name. I swam against the current and grabbed hold of her waist. I pulled us to the surface, and she gasped for water.

"Keep your head above the water!" I shouted so she could hear over the rushing river. She nodded and struggled to keep her head up. I started swimming against the current, trying to get us back to the shore.

"Caspian!" Susan shouted, as I turned back to see a waterfall. There was no way I could swim against the current; we were going to go over the waterfall.

"I love you!" I shouted as I let go of her, both of us falling over the edge. The drop was far, but over in seconds.  
I floated to the edge of the river, and struggled to get up. I looked around and saw Susan not far from me. I stumbled through the water and fell down next to her. I turned her over, and saw that she was bleeding.

"No… No…" I felt tears burning in my eyes, and it took all I had in me not to cry.

"It's alright, Caspian. I love you too." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. I laid there with her, putting pressure on the chunk missing from her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. I cradled her in my arms, tears streaming freely now.

"Aye, there's the prince!" I turned around and noticed a few Telmarine soldiers coming towards us.

"Go now if you know what's good for you." I said with venom pouring out of my every word. I realized I dropped my sword when I took off my armor.

"You're unarmed, and you're coming with us." They threw ropes around me, trying to drag me away.

"No!" I struggled against their pull, trying to stay next to Susan. She reached out towards me, and tried to talk, but no noise would come out.

"What about the girl?" One of the Telmarines asked.

"Just leave her; she's not going to make it." The other one replied, making my hands ball into fists. I turned around and punched the first Telmarine I saw in the face, causing him to drop the rope, I kicked the another one down, and started to take his sword, when the other Telmarine got up and hit me over the head with his sword handle. It didn't knock me unconscious, but it stunned me. They tied the rope around my wrists, keeping them together. Susan coughed out,

"No…" But it was barley auditable. I struggled against the bands, trying to get free. But, I couldn't break free. They dragged me away, kicking and screaming. I watched as she faded from my sight… gone forever…

Susan's Point Of View

I lay there, struggling to breathe, trying to get up and save Caspian. I couldn't feel any part of my body; I could only feel the pain. Not the pain from the wound, the pain of losing Caspian. They had him, and I was never going to live to tell anyone. A tear rolled down my face, when I heard some rustling in the bushes.

"Susan? Susan!" Lucy screamed, running towards me. She gave me a drop from her cordial, and I slowly was able to breathe.

"They have Caspian!" I gasped as Peter appeared near us.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go get him!" Peter said smiling. I smiled, and got up. It was time to kick some Telmarine butt.

**Yeahhhh… I'm not too happy with this, but, when I got the idea, it sounded really good. Now, well, it's just eh. Review to tell me what you thought! Pweese?... No?... Mmk… I get it. Just, uh, yeah. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Gasping for water? UGH! Typos. I hate them. Haha, enjoy! Sorry for the wait, too.**

Caspian's Point Of View

They pulled me along after them, dragging me through the streets of my city. When we arrived at Miraz's Castle, they put an old sack over my head. I couldn't see where they took me; all I could do was stumble along after them.

They pulled the bag off, as they kicked me down into a cell. It was poorly lit, but I could tell it wasn't like where I played when I was younger. They had left the rope on my hands, meaning I could cut through the band. I found a sharp spike sticking out of the wall, and rubbed the rope up against it until it snapped.

Now I could try and get out of here. Something popped into my head, making it hard to focus on the present.

'I love you too' Susan said that! Suddenly, the future was laid out before me… We could be married, have children… Then, I remembered what the Telmarine had said. He said that she wasn't going to make it.

Well, what does he know! I kicked the bed frame out of frustration. He probably knows more about wounds like that then I do. I sat down on the bed, covering my face with my hands.

It's dark out now… They are probably searching for Susan and I. They'll probably come across her lifeless body. Peter will probably blame me for her death, and set out to kill me. Well, let's hope he succeeds. At least then I won't have to live without her. Miraz will probably kill me first, though. Oh well. It doesn't matter anymore. Why should it?

Some rustling from down the hall distracts me slightly, but, when I see who it is, I jump up from my seat.

"Edmund!"

**The next chapter should be better. Hopefully. Sorry this isn't very good, but, I'm writing with a blind vision. Review please, and thanks for reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**Ro Mance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am so sorry it took me so long to update this. Blame my short term memory loss; I forgot I was even writing a story on here! I didn't realize that I hadn't finished it. So, I'm just uploading the whole story so I don't forget. BTW, I'm really lazy with this story, and I'm sorry.**

CPOV

"Edmund!" He turned and looked at me. One side of his face was covered in blood, but I couldn't tell if it was his. They threw him in the cell next to mine, and I rush over to the bars to see him. He comes over and grabs my forearm in support.

"How'd they get you?" He asked me, letting go and sitting down on the bed.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" I replied, holding onto the bars. He gave me a look, but leaves it alone. One of the things I like about Edmund is the fact that he doesn't pry. "What about you?" I asked.

"What about me? Our troops were pushed back, and I could only do one thing—,"

"Get captured?" I cut him off, smirking. He stares daggers at me.

"Don't make fun of me when you're in the same situation."

"And how do you propose we get out of this situation?" When I ask this, he smiles. This cannot be good…

Susan's Point of View

"A raid on the castle? That's your brilliant idea?" I ask Peter as he paces the floor.

"Well, I don't see any other way we can get them free, do you?" The thought of Edmund and Caspian being held captive is painful enough. But, when you add in the fact that there is nothing we can do to save them except sacrifice the lives of others… I sigh, and agree to go along with the plan.

"No. We don't need to fight our way in." Lucy says, standing up. "I will not let any others die, Peter. You saw what happened to Susan because of your poor leadership! If you weren't so full of yourself, we wouldn't be burying so many bodies!"

"He's not coming Lucy. We have to save them ourselves." Peter replied, storming out of the room. I wrap Lucy up in a hug and say,

"Don't worry, soon his head will be too big for his crown, and we won't have to worry about this anymore." She chuckles a little, and we walk off after him.

"You do realize that we can sneak in?" She says.

"Yes, of course I do. Let's see if we can convince Peter before he does anything rash." (A/N OMG! I almost put Peeta instead of Peter!)

Caspian's POV

The sounds of footsteps wake me up. I look over to see Edmund sit up. As I stand up, I see Reepicheep fiddling with my lock.

"Reep! Get us out of here." I look over to see Peter at Edmund's cell, shoving a key in the lock, but it doesn't open.

"Oh, sorry, that's my car key. Wrong pocket." Peter blushes, pulling out another key and opening the lock. Judging by the fact that he isn't trying to slit my throat, he doesn't know about Susan.

When I get out of the cell, I turn to him. "Peter, Susan didn't—," I started, but was cut off.

"Susan didn't what?" I turn around to see her standing there, her hands on her hips.  
"Susan!" I smile, causing her to smile. I run over and pick her up, swinging her around.

"Are you alright?" She asks when I set her back down. I laugh, kissing her cheek.

"Am I alright? You were the dying one!"

"Mm, you've got to love Lucy."

"Not to break up the love fest or anything, but, we should be going before the guards find us!" Edmund cuts in with a hushed voice.

**CLIFF HANGER! Please review! I'll post the next chapter right now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY, what happens next is in the movie. The big raid on the castle, and everything. Now it's the night of Caspian's coronation.**

I've left the party behind, standing out on the balcony of the professor's library. I look up to the stars, and wonder how they could've seen this coming.

"Party scene too much for you, prince?" Susan asks from behind me. "Oh, wait, I guess I can't call you prince anymore, can I?" She laughs, and comes up next to me. I wrap my arms around her and reply,

"You can call me whatever you please." I kiss the top of her head, and she sighs. Not contently, but, like something is wrong. "What is it?" I ask, turning her towards me. She doesn't look me in the eye.

"Caspian…" She trails off, pain clear in her voice, looking at the floor. I brush some of her hair out of her eyes, and she finally looks up at me. "I don't get to stay. Aslan already told Peter and I that we have to leave. He told us we don't get to come back." She rushes through every word, and then comes to a halt. "I'm sorry," A tear falls down her face, and I quickly wipe it away.

"It's not your fault." I whisper, pulling her back close to me. She starts to cry, and I rub her back, trying to comfort her.

"Caspian, I can't leave you. But, I can't defy Aslan either." She mumbles into my shirt.

"I know… I'll figure something out. I promise."

The next day comes, and with every second that draws nearer, the more painful it is. The time comes, and the Pevensie children are told that they have to go. Susan, comes up to me one last time.

"It never would have worked anyway." She tries to smile, but I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Why not?" I demand, suddenly hurt.

"I am thirteen hundred years older then you." We both smile, but they don't reach our eyes. Just as she starts to walk away, I pull her back to me, and kiss her. The crowd gasps, even Aslan gasps.

"Don't go, please." I beg her, as I look into her eyes.

"The decision isn't mine." She replies flatly, trying hard to not cry. However, everybody else is crying. Even Trumpkin.

Peter tries to comfort Lucy, when she bursts away from him and shouts,

"OH COME ON! LET THEM STAY TOGETHER!" The crowd erupts in agreement.

"I am afraid that Susan's time here is up. As is yours, child." Aslan replies sadly. The crowd all shouts saying that the Pevensies' deserve to stay and Aslan sighs. That's when Susan jumps in.

"Aslan has never been wrong. And we must never second guess what he says. If we do not get to stay, we do not get to stay." Her voice wavers on the last part as she looks at me, and Trumpkin and Reep both burst out crying, hugging each other. Susan gives them a sad look, and then walks away from me, into line with her brothers and sister.

"I'll never stop loving you." I say to her, my eyes never leaving hers.

"As I will never stop loving you." She says back, one lone tear falling down her face. Just as they turn to go through the door, Aslan shouts,

"Wait!" Everyone turns to face him. "Susan Pevensie, you're needed here."

"Really?" She says happily, walking over to him.

"Yes. There is this boy who happens to be king of Narnia… And, well, it's just come to my notice that he can't rule the country without you." Aslan explains with a smile. I'm smiling so wide, that my cheeks hurt.

"Is he cute?" She asks jokingly.

"Peter seems to think so…" Edmund says with a mischievous smile.

"I never said that!" Peter shouts in his defense, causing the whole crowd to laugh. "I just agreed to the fact that he wasn't ugly!" Susan's face is priceless as her brother says this. I couldn't see anyone else's, but, I assume it's the same. Jaw dropped, smile on their face. She catches my eye, and walks back over to me.

"So I hear you need me for something?" She says smiling. I shake my head, still smiling,

"Well, you know, just to live." Susan laughs, before kissing me again. Briefly I hear Lucy say,

"Aw, cheesiness." But, I can't seem to focus on anything other than Susan. My Susan. That's when it hits me. I pull away from the kiss, and get down on one knee.

"Marry me?" I ask, taking her hand in mine.

"Yes."

**And they lived happily ever after. THE END.**

**Sorry it's so short everyone. But, I wasn't sure what to do with this story at all. So, this is the outcome. Please Review.**


End file.
